


Cara mal & Gatinha

by Rany



Series: E se? [1]
Category: Paixões Gregas
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rany/pseuds/Rany
Summary: Como seria se os Stefanos não tivessem encontrado o Nick
Relationships: Nick Stefanos/ Annie Keller
Series: E se? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032537





	Cara mal & Gatinha

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens pertencem a autora Mônica Cristina.  
> Nick e Annie são os personagens principais do 4° livro da série Paixões Gregas, Sempre Te Amei.  
> Todos os livros da autora podem ser encontrados do Kindle Unlimited

Nick sabia que era hoje, não tinha como ele não ter vindo, viu, escondido em meio às sombras, quando os guardas abriram o portão e Annie saiu de lá, ela olhava pra todos os lados, certamente procurando ele, e quando o avistou do outro lado da rua, encostado em seu carro, Annie correu até ele e jogou os braços no pescoço dele  
"sabia que viria, príncipe"  
"é claro gatinha" Annie ficou na ponta do pé para dar um beijo nele, Nick pegou ela pela cintura e a colocou sentada no capô do carro e ela envolveu as pernas na cintura dele  
" senti muitas saudades, devia ter vindo me ver mais vezes"  
"eu tava em problemas gatinha, uns caras armaram pra mim, fizeram parecer que eu tava roubando o chefão, ele queria meter uma bala na minha cabeça, tive que me esconder por um tempo"  
" nossa príncipe, está tudo bem?"  
" não posso ficar em Nova York, Annie, nem podia estar aqui, se eles me pegam eu morro, passei um tempo fazendo uns serviços em Los Angeles, consegui juntar um dinheiro, o suficiente pra pegar um avião pra América do sul e nunca mais voltar"  
"veio se despedir?" Nick viu os olhos dela se enchendo de lágrimas e foi como se uma faca tivesse sido enfiada no peito dele, ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha  
" vim pedir que vá comigo"ela arregalou os olhos" não sei viver sem você gatinha. Sei que tem uns parentes em Nova York, se não quiser ir eu entendo, mas fiz esse passaporte pra você, se quiser vir comigo"  
" eu quero príncipe, mais que tudo" ela disse beijando ele de novo  
" escolhi a América do sul porque é bem quente, assim vai poder usar essas suas mini roupas sem acabar doente"  
"quando vamos?"  
"agora, não comprei as passagens ainda, não sabia se ia querer ir" Annie desceu do capô do carro e foi correndo para a porta do passageiro  
"vamos príncipe, temos que pegar um avião"  
Nick riu e correu pro lado do motorista e foi em direção ao aeroporto mais próximo.

"Isso tudo por duas passagens pro Brasil?"  
"sim, querida, é alta temporada devido ao carnaval, as passagens costumam aumentar"  
"nossa como eu queria ter um avião particular agora" Annie resmungou  
" senhora, quão longe conseguimos ir com esse dinheiro?" Nick disse colocando um papel na frente dela, a mulher olhou o papel e digitou alguma coisa no computador  
"bom, consigo pra vocês duas passagens para Atenas, na econômica"  
"feito, desculpa gatinha, o Brasil vai ter que esperar, precisamos sair de Nova York hoje, não quero arriscar" a moça suspirou  
"estão fugindo pra ficar juntos? que romântico"  
"meu príncipe é o mais romântico de todos" Annie disse abraçando ele pelo pescoço  
" não se preocupa, príncipe, contanto que eu esteja com você, não me importo onde seja"  
" vamos pra Grécia, então" ele disse sorrindo  
" vamos pra Grécia" Annie sorriu de volta


End file.
